HAHAHAHA!
by Thunderbirds 21
Summary: Summary: Semua terasa damai baginya. sampai 'orang itu' kembali datang, mengusik kedamaiannya... /gak nyambung sama cerita.


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto  
Square Enix

Warning! Gaje, OOC, alur cerita gak jelas, dll.

Naruto & Final Fantasy XIII & Final Fantasy XV

.

.

Beberapa tahun berlalu setelah perseteruan antara Pangeran Lucis dengan Pemuda yang tidak di ketahui namanya. dan dengan tewasnya 'Pemuda itu' di tangan sang Pangeran, Kerajaan telah kembali damai seperti sedia kala. Semua ini berkat Pangeran dan kawan-kawannya. Dan juga jangan lupa seorang lagi ikut membantu, prajurit Wanita yang berasal dari dunia yang lain.

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah taman yang sepi, terdapat seseorang di tepi danau. Seorang Wanita cantik berambut ikal dengan warna yang tak lazim. Wanita ini sedang duduk termenung memikirkan sesuatu. Di lihat dari raut wajahnya sepertinya ia sedang kesal.

'Dasar Pria menyebalkan. Kenapa tak mengabari sejak tadi kalau tidak jadi datang, jadi kan aku tak perlu menunggu seperti orang bodoh disini.' batinnya kesal sambil memikirkan rencana untuk menyiksa Pria itu dengan kejam ketika bertemu nanti.

Beberapa hari lalu si Pria yang juga adalah kekasihnya mengajaknya bertemu di taman. Katanya ada suatu hal yang sangat penting yang ingin di bicarakannya, tapi kini lihatlah dengan seenaknya dia membatalkan janji yang di buatnya sendiri dengan alasan' ada urusan mendadak' yang 'katanya' sangat penting.

Padahal ia sudah sangat senang akan bertemu dengannya. Mereka sudah jarang sekali bertemu karena kesibukkan masing-masing. Sang Wanita dengan pekerjaannya sebagai sersan dan sang Pria sebagai pewaris tahta Kerajaan Lucis.

Saat sedang bersungut-sungut ria sambil mengumpati sang Pria, tiba-tiba seseorang bersuara.

"Claire.."

Tertegun mendengar panggilan itu, panggilan yang sudah sangat lama tidak di dengarnya, panggilan yang dulu di tujukan untuknya. Tidak ada seorang pun yang memanggilnya begitu lagi sejak orang tuanya meninggal. Tidak orang-orang terdekatnya, bahkan tidak juga dengan orang yang di tunggunya sejak tadi. Hanya ada satu orang yang sering memanggilnya seperti itu, tapi tidak mungkinkan?

Dia masih diam tak merespon, saat seseorang itu kembali memanggilnya dengan suara yang lebih keras hingga membuatnya tersadar, 'ah! apa yang ku pikirkan.' kesal pada sang pemanggil karena membuatnya kembali mengingat 'orang itu'.

Dengan perlahan di balikkannya tubuhnya ke asal suara tersebut. Dan tubuh Wanita itu menegang ketika melihat sosoknya.

Disana, seorang Pria yang lebih muda beberapa tahun darinya. Rambut berwana hitam yang di pangkas pendek, berdiri dengan pongahnya.

"K-kau...!?" Ujar Wanita itu shock.

Sosok yang amat di kenalnya, sosok yang memiliki model rambut yang sama -jika tidak pangkas- dengan orang yang di cintainya, sosok yang pernah memasuki kehidupannya, ia masih mengingat dengan jelas rupa sosok yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya ini.

Dia, yang pernah mencoba membunuhnya dan kawan-kawannya.

Dia, orang yang pernah mengkhianati kepercayaannya.

Dia, yang pernah mengklaim tubuhnya secara sepihak.

Dan dia jugalah orang yang sangat ia benci sekaligus pernah sangat ia sayangi.

Dia seorang Pria dengan mata kelam dan mata dengan pola aneh di satu sisinya.

Dia...

"S-sa... suke..."

Bibirnya gemetar ketika mengucapkan nama itu, nama yang sangat sakral baginya. Matanya membelalak lebar dalam kejutnya.

"..."

'Uchiha Sasuke'.

Nama 'Pemuda' yang sang Wanita maksud. Seorang yang pernah mencoba merebut Kristal dari sang Pangeran dan ingin menghancurkan segalanya, namun gagal dengan mengenaskan. Seorang yang seharusnya sudah-

Tunggu sebentar-

"Apa kabar..."

".. Lightning Farron"

Wanita yang di panggil Lightning Farron itu masih tergugu di tempat.

"B-bagaimana mungkin, Bukankah kau sudah..." Lirih Wanita itu tak percaya.

.

.

.

Lightning memasuki apartemennya dalam keadaan mengkhawatirkan, pikirannya kalut.  
Dia langsung saja memasuki kamarnya, merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang tanpa melakukan apapun terlebih dahulu.

Setelah pertemuannya dengan Pria brengsek itu, perasaannya menjadi sangat kacau. Apalagi setelah pembicaraan mereka. Dia bahkan telah melupakan perihal kekasihnya.

'Masa bodoh, aku tidak perduli dengan apapun alasanmu, aku tidak perduli' batinnya bimbang setiap mengingat kata-kata yang di lontarkan Pria itu. Ia terus mengulang-ulang kalimat itu dalam hatinya untuk menguatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa tindakannya yang di lakukannya dulu sudah benar, ia tidak menyesal.

Sampai akhirnya ia kelelahan dan tertidur karena memikirkan kejadian barusan.

.

Dalam tidurnya, air mata mengalir dari kelopak matanya yang tertutup.

. 


End file.
